Bar code identification systems having a number of bar code printers are known for printing jobs that include bar codes and associated alphanumeric characters on a web of record members such as tags, labels and the like. Typically bar code printers can print jobs in a limited number of formats. The format of a tag or label defines the type of data field, i.e., bar code fields, alpha fields, numeric fields, etc.; the position of the fields on the tag/label; the font used to print alphanumeric fields if more than one font is available; magnification and rotation factors if any; etc. as is well known to those in the art of bar code identification systems. Printers of various types typically have different format options. Because of the differences in printer format options, a job having a format capable of printing on one printer may not be able to print on a printer of a different type.
Typical bar code printer systems having a number of printers, typically require that the printers of the system be of the same family such that the printers are compatible in that they communicate in the same language and are capable of printing data in the same formats. One known bar code information system utilizes a number of incompatible bar code printers as well as compatible bar code printers. As used herein, incompatible printers refers to printers that do not communicate in the same language and/or do not have substantially the same format options. In this known bar code identification system, a different queue is provided for each type of printer in the system. Although incompatible printers cannot be assigned to the same queue, each queue can have assigned thereto a number of printers of the same family, i.e., compatible printers. In this system, formats are manually created by entering format information without being prompted to by the system. Each format is created specifically for a queue so that it will be valid for the printers attached thereto.
Another known bar code printer will prompt a user to create a format for a single printer type. This system however cannot prompt a user to create a format for multiple printers of different types, i.e., printers that are incompatible. Therefore, if a job is to be printed on a number of different incompatible printers, different formats must be created for each of those printers in order for the printers to print the same job.
Further, known bar code printer systems typically employ fixed graphics defined in the format wherein the format and any graphic used therein are tied together such that a new format must be created whenever the graphic is to be changed. This type of system is inflexible and time consuming to operate.